


Things are Changing

by ShyRomantic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluffy, Love, Three - Freeform, kiss, one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyRomantic/pseuds/ShyRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times he kissed her, one time she kissed him.</p><p>alternative to Three Times.</p><p>Cross post FF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things are Changing

Three times he kissed her, one time she kissed him.

The first time it happened was the day they arrived at the border to Willoughby. They'd spent almost a month together travelling after the night at the bar, they'd had some nights of fighting and some nights of drinking but neither of these things came in to play when Bass took the ballsy move.

They were deciding where they were going to meet after getting Miles and he watched her face in screwed up concentration and he realized how much he wanted to devour her. It was pure lust he'd told himself, he'd realize later that it was a lie but he had to try and convince himself any ways.

She'd been carrying his gun, she told him she didn't trust him not to shoot her, she'd let him carry his knife but guns were off limits. It was when she handed it back to him to wait and their fingers brushed together, he felt the electric shock go through his system and he lost focus. Tugging on her hand he pulled her towards himself and placed his other hand on her back, leaning in he brushed his lips against hers. 

The thing he didn't expect was that it took longer then he thought it would before she pushed him away, she didn't kiss back but when she shoved him off it wasn't and angry violent shove, just enough to put distance between themselves. Looking down at her he felt as dumb as the act he'd just committed, she looked back at him breathing uneven, she turned away from him and left him standing in the tall grass watching her walk away from him, her form ridged and unsure.

The second time it happened they were in the school fighting off patriots, they were crouched behind a pile of rubble and both were breathing hard, fear etched into both of them, both unsure if they were even going to make it out of this room.

His eyes locked with hers and he knew he was fucked, he knew she was breaking him down. They were crouched together her knees locked with his in the small space, he could feel her heat, he could hear her ragged fear laced breathing and he realized if this was their last moments on earth he wanted to take her fear away, or at least distract her from it. 

"Charlie..." He breathed, he grabbed her knees and she leaned forward into him, placing her hands on his thighs to steady herself she gripped her face and kissed her, he kissed her hard and fast and let go when he felt her fingers dig into his legs.

"Monroe I-" She never got the words out as suddenly the room erupted into an orange ominus glow and the sounds of screaming filled the air. 

He knew they wouldn't talk about this, he knew it wouldn't effect their fighting together but he also knew something was changing between them.

The third time it happened they were sitting outside the safe house getting royally drunk, Charlie had just watched half of her town get killed by a disease and now her grandfather was recovering from the same disease and she was worn a little thing from the stress. He offered to get her a drink if she wanted and being a Matheson she didn't refuse.

They were sitting along the side of the building in the middle of the night, they both knew Miles or Rachel would lose it if they knew they were outside at three in the morning getting hammered, but neither seemed to care. 

Charlie passed the bottle back to Bass which he took and tipped back into his mouth. "This is insane." Came Charlie's tired voice. "First we have to deal with these intense dudes in beige who roll in and now a disease comes in an wipes out half the town." Charlie bowed her head into her hands. "This is to much at once."

Bass leaned his head back into the wall and sighed. "I know what you mean." 

She looked up at him from her hunched position. "Where's the bottle." She asked holding her hand out to him, he sloshed the bottle into her hand. 

"We should probably stop soon or we're both going to regret this in the morning." He said watching her gulp down a mouth full of whiskey.

Charlie leaned back into the house head resting against the wood panels. "How did things get so fucked up?" She asked looking up at the stars.

When he didn't answer Charlie lolled her head to the side to looked at him, she hadn't realised how close she was though and her chin bumped his shoulder, he looked down at her and smiled.

"Things get fucked up because we are magnets for trouble, I think we're just meant to be fighting and saving lives." He smiled faintly at her as she smiled back.

"Do you think things will ever get better?" She asked resting her chin on his shoulder.

He looked away from her baby blue eyes towards the stars for a moment before looking back and answering. "Charlotte, I don't things will ever be the way they should be, but all we can do is make this life have better for ourselves." He said softly, he watched as a small smile graced her lips. He was chalking it up to the booze, and her soft smile as he leaned in and gently kissed her, he heard her sharply intake a breath then softly kiss him back.

They heard a door click and they sprang apart, it was another kiss they wouldn't talk about but Bass knew something was definitely changing with them, he wasn't aware in that moment that Charlie's mind was in chaos, she knew something was changing with them as well but she didn't know if she wanted it to.

The fourth time it happened they were in New Vegas, they had just gotten there and were getting themselves settled before going to find Duncan. Bass and Charlie had gone up to the bar to get themselves a drink after their run in with Gould. Conner had disappeared saying something about needing to take a leak.

"This should be an interesting new adventure." Charlie said slamming back her shot.

"Indeed." Bass said raising his shot to his lips as he saluted it to Charlie.

Charlie raised her hand to order another. Bass nodded to the man and he poured them both another drink, He turned on the spot and leaned his back against the bar to survey the crowed before them.

"So." Charlie started. "Gould thinks we're together." She said raising her glass taking a sip.

"I noticed." Was all he said, he was watching her out of the corner of his eye, he had to play this carefully. "What about it?"

Charlie turned her head towards him. "I just thought it was interesting. It's the second time someone has thought we were shacking up since we started traveling together." She watched his schooled features as he turned his head towards him.

"And?" He asked eyeing her up.

"And you didn't deny it either time, I'm just wondering why that is." She asked her voice going low.

Bass didn't look away from her as he answered her question with a question. "Did you want me to?" 

"The way I see it, you should deny it. Since you know we're not actually together." She waved her hand at him, she then stepped away from the bar and moved in front of him. "Unless of course, you want to be." 

He didn't answer, his gaze never wavered as she stepped closer to him her leg slipping between his. "Bass, this life is just to god damn short to not take what you want." He didn't move, he wanted to though. "Do you want me? Do you want to start something and see where it goes?" He still stayed silent. "Because even though we haven't talked about the kisses before, don't think I didn't want them." She put her glass down on the counter behind him and slipped her hands up his chest.

"Charlotte..." He warned. 

"Sebastian." She said her voice taking on a dangerous tone. "Tell me you haven't felt what I have and I'll move away. we'll never talk about this like the others."


End file.
